


Not Going Down Without a Fight

by Lizs18



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bottom Spencer, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morgan and Reid go to a BDSM club, Orgasm Control, Public Sex, Top Morgan, Wrestling Kink, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizs18/pseuds/Lizs18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid convinces Morgan to take their wrestling kink public at a BDSM fetish club in Washington, DC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Working Up the Nerve

“Oof” Reid said as his body hit the mat with Morgan on top of him, both of them panting and out of breath, drenched in sweat. He and Morgan were training in the BAU gym focusing on tackles by wrestling.

“Down for the count again pretty boy.” Morgan said with a smirk. “But you did a good job at keeping me off balance.”

“I kind of like you like this.” Reid said pushing his hips into Morgan’s and returning his smirk. “You smell good.” He licked the sweat pooling in Morgan’s collarbone. “You taste good too. Salty.”

“Do you now?” Morgan smiled wider, his laugh lines crinkling. He could feel Reid’s cock hardening against his.

“Mmmhmm.” Reid sounded and he pushed his head up to meet Morgan’s lips for a searing kiss. Morgan returned the kiss with fervor.

“Let’s go home baby” he murmured breaking the kiss and moving off of Reid’s body.

“Shower first?” Reid asked, reaching for a towel to wipe the sweat from his brow.

“Sure.” He said as he toweled off the back of his neck.

They changed, Reid admiring Morgan’s body as he peeled off his sweaty workout clothes. “You look good like this. I think we should do this more often.” He said smiling.

“Yeah? Anytime you want pretty boy and you’re not so bad yourself.” He said smiling and tossing a sweaty towel at him. Reid caught it laughing. They showered quickly and put on clean comfortable clothes.

On the drive home in Morgan’s truck Reid said softly, “I really liked wrestling with you Derek.  I mean _really_ liked wrestling with you. Have you ever thought about it? Incorporating wrestling into our sex life? I’d like that if you would.” They’d incorporated certain kinks, most of them Reid’s idea. Morgan was constantly surprised to learn about his experience and things he was into.

“I’ve never really thought about it.” Morgan mused. “It was hot. I like that kind of energy between us, you know? The aggression. I know you like it when I manhandle you.” Morgan looked over and winked.

“I do.” He said smiling. “What can I say?” he shrugged. “You’re just so big and strong. I know you’d never hurt me, but it’s fun to be tossed around. It’s very caveman.”

“Caveman?” Morgan sputtered. “You make me sound like a mindless brute!”

“No, no.” Reid shook his head. “You’re a big teddy bear. You’re so kind and caring and are always there for me. You take good care of me. I know you’d never hurt me. I trust you. That’s why it’s fun to let go with you. I know you’re safe.”

Morgan beamed. “That makes me feel really good that you feel that way pretty boy.” He reached over to grab Reid’s hand and bring it to his lips for a kiss. “I love it that you trust me so much.”

“It wouldn’t work without trust Derek.”

“I know. It still means a lot to me.” Reid smiled at Morgan.

The next night when they were sitting on Morgan’s sofa watching TV mindlessly Reid spoke up. “So, now that I know you’re on board I was thinking of where we could wrestle and have sex.”

Morgan perked up. “Were you now? Wait, what do you mean where? Why can’t we do it here?”

“Your house isn’t big enough for a mat and it’s not like we can do it at work. As it is we were pushing it by making out.”

“What were you thinking?” Morgan asked intrigued.

“There’s a club I’ve been to before. I’ve thought about us going. They have Men’s Night and I was thinking we could go.”

“Really? What kind of club is it? I mean a club we can have sex at? You want to have sex in public?” Morgan was impressed that Reid was so adventurous. He was always surprising him. He’d never had sex in public. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

“It’s mostly a BDSM fetish club, but they also host swinger events.” Reid said calmly.

“And you’ve been there?!” Morgan’s mouth dropped open.

“Yeah.” Reid shrugged. “If you don’t want to, we don’t have to. I just thought it might be fun.”

“Give me some time to think about it? I’ll admit I’m interested so I’m not saying no outright I just think it’s going to take me some getting used to.” Morgan said thoughtfully.

Weeks later over dinner Morgan told Reid he was ready.

“Ready for what?” he asked.

“I’m ready to go to that club you were talking about. I want to check it out and wrestle with you and maybe if I’m feeling comfortable, we could have sex.”

“Derek that’s great!” he said enthusiastically. “I’ve wanted to share this with you. I know you think it might be intimidating, but I think you’ll be more comfortable than you think.”

“We’ll see.” He said putting his hands up. “I’m not making any promises beyond wrestling.”

“Naked?” Reid asked hopefully.

Morgan laughed. “I said we’ll see. Maybe you’ll need to convince me.” He winked.

That night they looked at the Crucible’s schedule to see when the next Men’s Night would be. Morgan paid for his membership online and printed out the receipt. The instructions said that he could present it and get his actual card when he got there. Morgan was surprised to learn that Reid already had a membership.


	2. Wrestlemania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan is ready to go to the club with Reid and wrestle

When the day came Reid was buzzing with energy and Morgan was excited but nervous.

“It’s going to be so great!” Reid enthused. “I can’t wait to introduce you to some of the people I know. Everyone is really nice there.” Morgan was amused by Reid’s enthusiasm and tried to reassure himself. He knew that Reid wouldn’t force him to do anything. They’d talked about it and Reid had promised that they wouldn’t do anything that Morgan wasn’t comfortable with and that if he wanted to leave if he felt uncomfortable they would.

While they were getting ready Reid piped up. “Wear something green tonight.” Reid said with a twinkle in his eye. “Your green V-neck. It shows off your chest.”

“Ok. If you wear your black skinny jeans and a purple shirt.” Morgan smiled.

“Deal.” Reid smiled back.

On the ride there in Reid’s car Reid rattled off statistics. “Did you know that according to a Kinsey Institute study that 5-10% of couples engage in sadomasochistic activities? And that 50 Shades of Grey, some people’s first introduction into BDSM, though it’s not a very good introduction, has sold over 100 million copies? Did you know that Fetlife has 250,000 to 500,000 members?” Morgan chuckled.

“Spencer I’m glad you’re excited. I am too. Nervous, but excited.” He squeezed Spencer’s hand.

They paid for parking next to a non-descript brick building with a black door with a heart on it and an awning that said The Crucible. They walked toward the building holding hands while Morgan fingered his membership paperwork with his other hand. He took a deep breath to steady himself. Here goes nothing. Reid squeezed his hand and smiled at him before opening the door. “I love you. Thank you for sharing this with me.” Reid said.

“Anything for you.” Morgan said with a kiss.

They walked in and there were two smiling men sitting behind a counter. “Hello!” one of them said. “Here for Men’s Night? Are you both members?”

“He is,” Morgan pointed at Reid “I’m not, but I bought my membership online. Here’s the receipt.”

“Great. I’ll find someone to give you a card.” He said walking away and taking the receipt with him. He returned quickly and asked Morgan what name he wanted on it.

“Adonis.” Morgan said as Reid choked down a laugh.

“Adonis it is.” He asked to see Reid’s membership card and took their money for the entrance fee.

They walked into an area with metal storage where they could put their things. They had brought a toy bag with condoms, lube and sex toys. Morgan put the bag up. “Let’s have a look around first?” Reid nodded.

Walking through the small club Morgan noticed a few couches by the wall, a Saint Andrew’s cross, a sling and a wrestling mat. There were many men in the small space and the music was blaring techno. Everywhere men were playing. Some of them flogging, spanking, one man in the sling being fisted, there was a fully dressed man getting his boots done and two men wrestling on the mat. Most of the men were naked or wearing underwear. It was pretty overwhelming. Some of them were wearing boots. He also noticed a bar. Finally. Something familiar. “Let’s get a drink pretty boy.”

“It’s non-alcoholic.” Reid said. “There are city regulations about alcohol being served where people are playing.” Great. He was going to have to do this without liquid courage. “It’s safer that way anyway.” said Reid.

“Ok, we’ll just have sodas.” He walked up to the bar where two men were fully dressed.

“What can I get for you? Oh Spencer! How are you? Long time no see!” Reid smiled.

“Ted, Stefan, this is my boyfriend. “ Reid introduced, leaving out his name in case Morgan didn’t want to share that. Ted and Stefan shook Morgan’s hand.

 “I’m Ted. Most people call me Uncle Ted because I like to read dirty stories to the littles. This is my husband Stefan. Is this your first time here?” Ted asked.

“Is it that obvious?” Morgan asked running his hand down the back of his head. Something he did when he was nervous.

Ted laughed. “No, it’s just that I’ve never seen you here before. And I think I’d remember you.” He winked. “I’m sure Spencer will make you feel right at home. What can I get for you?” Morgan ordered sodas and they chatted with Ed and Stefan for a few minutes while Morgan tried to get more comfortable. He wasn’t used to being the less experienced one, but with Spencer who had more history with men than he did and had a more adventurous sex life than Morgan had, he clearly was. It would’ve been difficult to do some of the things they did together with someone he didn’t know very well he mused. He wasn’t shy about his body though. Taking another deep breath he steeled his nerves.

“I think we should strip down to our underwear. I think that would make me feel more like I fit in.” Morgan was trying to be brave and show that he could do this.

“Really?” Spencer asked. “Ok.” They walked to the storage area and stripped down to their shoes. Reid kept his mismatched socks on and his Converses. Morgan kept his socks and boots on. That seemed to be a popular look. As they walked back in several heads turned and he got many appreciative looks. “Everyone is looking at how hot you are.” Reid whispered into Morgan’s ear. Morgan smiled.

“I only care that you’re looking pretty boy. And you’re pretty hot yourself.” They walked around and Reid saw a few more people that he knew. They went to sit on the couches to socialize so that Morgan could get more comfortable. After a couple of sodas and talking and laughing Morgan found himself feeling more comfortable. He was good at being at clubs. Attractive and friendly people took a shine to him. Feeling some of his old confidence he told Reid that he was ready.

“Ready…ready to wrestle?” Reid asked. “Are you sure?”

Morgan nodded. “Let’s go get our toy bag. What are your safe words?”

“Red for stop everything, pink or yellow for stop what you’re doing right now, but not completely.” Reid answered easily. They stuck to a simple color system because it was easy and Reid had told Morgan that it was common and that Dungeon Monitors were trained to listen for it to stop scenes if need be. They had talked about what they wanted to do, mostly when they had sex, and Morgan was looking forward to tossing Reid around and pinning him and possibly fucking him.

They walked over to the mat and waited for it to be open talking with the others gathered around to watch. “Ready?” Reid asked.

“Yes.” Morgan answered. He was getting excited about what they were going to do. He was comfortable not only with his body and in clubs, even though a club like this was new to him and with sports. He told himself that it was like a match, but with sex. He liked sex, but he didn’t have to have it if he didn’t want to. He knew Reid would let him do what he was comfortable with.

Reid smiled. They stripped off their shoes and socks and underwear. Morgan had been naked in public before at a gay nude beach, but it wasn’t sexual. He gulped but steeled himself. He pulled out condoms, lube and gloves and put them beside the mat. They didn’t usually use gloves, but Reid had said that in public settings he tries to be as safe as possible to model good safer sex practices. Morgan admired that stance. He wasn’t sure that they were going to use them, but if they decided to, he didn’t want to have to break the mood and rustle through their bag.

They both stood up and Reid got a sparkle in his eye and came at Morgan and pushed him in the chest. Morgan grinned back at him and pushed him back. They circled each other, pushing each other on the chest to see who would take down who first. Reid had said that he wanted to go down fighting and that losing still meant winning because it was fun. Suddenly Reid hooked his leg behind Morgan’s ankle and Morgan went down. Damn. That was a good takedown. Reid wasn’t kidding about going down fighting.

Before he could get his footing Reid was on top of him, straddling him and pinning his arms down. Morgan drew his leg up behind Reid’s back and used the leverage to buck him off using his hips. He jumped up and ran head first into Reid’s torso taking him down. They both grunted and Morgan pinned Reid’s shoulders down. Suddenly he felt Reid’s fingers along his pubic hair and thought that he was going to start something sexual until he felt a pull and pain. Reid was pulling his pubic hair!

“Oh ho ho! Dirty tricks huh? Is that how we’re going to play?” Reid laughed and put his hands up in mock surrender.

“OK, ok, I won’t do it again. It’s just that I know you’re going to win.” He pouted.

“I thought you said even if you lose you win?”

“Maybe.” said Reid as he flipped him while Morgan had gotten distracted. He was on top of him again and pushed his hands down above his head and kissed him forcefully. “I want you to pin me down and fuck me.” He whispered. Morgan instantly felt himself getting hard. They were already both sweating and getting breathless. He was enjoying the struggle and Reid was doing a good job. Clearly Morgan had taught him well. Maybe a little too well.

“All in good time pretty boy.” He said grabbing at Reid’s cock and pulling. Reid yelped and Morgan used the distraction to turn him over.

“Hey! I thought we weren’t playing dirty!” he wriggled to get away from Morgan.

“Sorry, it was so tempting. Let’s get up.” They got to their feet and circled each other again. Morgan whirled around Reid and took him down from behind gripping his waist. He moved off and pushed him down on the mat. “Don’t move, I’m going to get a condom.” He whispered. Reid didn’t move an inch. Morgan grabbed a condom, gloves and the lube and moved them close to him and Reid. He put on the condom and lubed himself up before putting on gloves and lubing them as well. He wasn’t going to fuck Reid just yet, but he wanted to be ready. He moved back putting his knee up near Reid’s cock and spreading his ass with his hands. He began slowly stroking his entrance, teasing him. Reid moaned. “You’re so hot baby,” he whispered in his ear. “All sweaty and ready for me. I can’t wait to fuck you.”

“Then get to it!” Reid said, wiggling himself back to get on Morgan’s fingers.

“Oh I’m gonna make you wait for it. I’m gonna get you so worked up you’ll be begging me.” He moved forward to rub his half hard cock up and down between his cheeks. He made sure there was enough pressure. “Lift up baby.” Morgan asked. Reid raised himself onto his knees bracing himself with his elbows. His cock hung hard and red. It made Morgan’s cock jump. Reid felt it.

“Uh! Fuck Morgan! I am begging you! Fuck me please!” Reid was getting louder and Morgan could almost hear the men watching lean in.

“Patience, patience my love.” He moved his cock back and replaced it with his fingers. He worked one finger in, fucking him slowly. Reid ground back against him trying to get more of Morgan’s fingers inside him.

“More.” He moaned.

“Are you ready baby?” Morgan added another finger fucking him faster inside his tight little hole. He couldn’t wait to feel it on his cock, but he really did want to see Reid come undone underneath him. He curled his fingers and pressed on his prostate.

“Fuck! Derek!” Reid almost shouted. Morgan was so turned on that he didn’t care that Reid had just shouted out his name. He began to fuck him in earnest interjecting to press against and rub his prostate. Reid swore and made little noises that drove Morgan crazy.

“Mmmm, baby, so hot, so tight for me. Just for me. You like all these men watching you? I bet they all want to fuck you, but I won’t let them because you’re mine and I don’t like to share. I can’t wait to pin you down and shove my cock inside you. Maybe I won’t even give you a chance to adjust, just start slamming into you right out the gate. Would you like that baby? Hmm?”

“Yes! Yes!” Reid shouted sounding frenzied. Morgan looked down admiringly noticing the sheen of sweat that was all over Reid’s body and the fact that his face and chest were all red. He moved his fingers out and up to tie off the gloves and rubbed his cock against Reid’s entrance.

“I’m gonna turn you over and hold you down and fuck you baby is that ok?” Morgan asked hesitating. Reid seemed hot and ready, moving and groaning and letting out little oh, oh’s but he wanted to be sure.

“Mmmmm,” Reid rubbed himself against Morgan’s length. “Yes, please Morgan fuck me, please I’m going to explode!”

“Anything for my baby boy.” Morgan said flipping Reid over, straddling him and pushing his hands above his head holding his hands down. “You can’t get up, you can’t move. I’ve got you pinned and I’m going to fuck you senseless. Shut that gorgeous brain of yours down; just make you feel my cock pumping inside your tight pretty body baby. Just focus on me. Just focus on me.” Reid was lost in ecstasy and could only nod. He didn’t have the ability to reassure Morgan that he wasn’t thinking about statistics right now.

Morgan spread Reid’s legs and Reid drew them up to give Morgan better access. He pushed the head of his cock in and true to his word, he didn’t give Reid time to adjust he just shoved it in. “Oh God! Morgan!” He jackhammered inside Reid fucking him with everything he had. “Touch me, please touch me!” Morgan moved his hands off of Reid’s wrists and contorted his hips further up to give him a better angle to hit Reid’s prostate. He couldn’t always hit it, but he’d know it when it happened.

“FUCK! FUCK!” Reid shouted and Morgan slowed down a little bit going in deep as he reached out to roughly grab Reid’s cock. He didn’t want Reid to cum right away. He twisted his thumb over the head of Reid’s cock as he moved deep and slow. “Oh God Derek. Yes, please, don’t stop, don’t stop.” Reid kept repeating himself, practically babbling and Morgan flushed with pride that he could do this, drive his beautiful genius to the point where words just spilled out without thought. Short circuiting his brain. He knew Reid needed not only the physical experience of sex, but the mental vacation from thinking constantly. He loved that he could give that to Reid.

He began pumping Reid’s cock in his hand and began thrusting faster, pounding into the beautiful man underneath him. “Oh, Derek, I’m close! I’m close! Can I please? Please? Can I cum, please?!” he sounded desperate and needy.

“Cum for me baby, cum for me.” Reid shot thick ropes of cum all over Morgan’s chest.

“Oh God!” Reid moaned and Morgan let him put his legs down.

“You’re so hot baby, so hot and tight. I love fucking you. I love making you cum. My sweet baby boy. So good. You feel so good around my cock!” He grunted cumming deep inside his boyfriend. He collapsed on Reid’s chest exhausted and muscles aching from the exertion of wrestling and fucking. “God, Spencer. Fuck. I’m so glad we decided to do this. Jesus.”

“I know, right?” Reid said lazily. Morgan gently pulled out of Reid and got up to throw away the condom. Several men clapped him on the back and gave him congratulations. Morgan couldn’t quite believe he had actually had sex in front of all these people, but he had enjoyed it and he knew that it made Reid hot to have all these eyes on him. They wiped off with disinfectant wipes and wiped down the mat. A couple more sodas and cuddling on the couch and then they headed home. They had gotten many appreciative looks and even a thumbs up. Morgan was amused.

They rode home in comfortable silence Reid letting Morgan drive his car while leaning his head against his arm. Reid was practically asleep when they arrived at his house. “Time to get up baby. We’re going inside.” He said nudging Reid.

“What? Oh, ok.” Reid got out of the car and Morgan was inspired. He walked over and scooped Reid up into his arms.

Reid squeaked and laughed. “Derek!” he said.

“What? Can’t I carry my beautiful boy to the door after being so rough with him? Maybe I want to make it up to you, be sweet and gentle." Playing rough always brought out Morgan’s gentle, loving and protective side. Reid loved it.

“Ok, ok, but you’ll need to put me down to get your keys out and open the door.” Oh. Morgan hadn’t thought about that. He did just as Reid said, but carried him over the threshold and put him down softly in his bed. After locking the door he came into the bedroom and stripped. He walked over and began undressing Reid. “Tonight was hot.” Reid said sleepily.

“Yes, tonight was hot.” Morgan smiled as he moved the blankets over Reid’s naked form. Getting in to curve his body around Reid he hugged him tight. “I’m touched that you trust me so much baby and as much as I love fucking you, I love taking care of you too.”

Reid smiled. “I know,” he said “that’s part of why I love you so much.” Morgan kissed his cheek snuggling closer and tucking Reid’s feet under him because Reid always got cold feet and they both fell into an exhausted sleep sated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the statistics quoted are real. Fetlife is a real website where people into BDSM, fetishes, swinging, polyamory, basically anything that's not vanilla, though vanilla people can join. Ted and Stefan are based on actual people who frequent the club.

**Author's Note:**

> The Crucible is a real BDSM fetish Swinger club in Washington, DC. http://www.the-crucible.com/front.htm also the statistics I quoted are real. In my head cannon Reid is kinky and has been with more men and Morgan's never really explored his kinky side, but is eager to try things out and learn what Reid likes.


End file.
